New Girl
by JaylaHeart
Summary: As I gracefully stepped out of the cab, I grabbed my things and paid the driver. I was moving into Anubis. *A tribute to KT Rush. Enjoy!*


**A tribute to KT Rush, new character for season 3. Enjoy! (Though no guarantees that she's in character since we don't know her yet, sorry)**

How would Taylor Swift put it?

_You take a deep breath as you walk through the doors; it's the morning of your very first day. _

As I gracefully stepped out of the cab, I grabbed my things and paid the driver.

I was moving into Anubis.

The last three years had been insane.

I'd been to five different boarding schools, all of them horrible.

But I'm walking in with a new attitude to this school.

I talked to the house Mom on the phone last night.

She said that a girl named Nina had just left to go back home to America.

So now, already half way through the school year, here I was; the new girl.

I was mostly excited, but the house Mom had also warned me that I might not exactly get the warmest welcome from the students, which kind of scared me.

I wonder how she knew.

I looked at my little golden watch. It said 2:07. According to the schedule I printed out, everyone else wouldn't get home until 3:30, so I had some time to get settled.

Half an hour later, I had my bags in the room that I was sharing with a girl named Amber. As I walked down the grand staircase, it occurred to me the entrance a girl could make to her date coming down these stairs. But I couldn't get ahead of myself. I should go to the school for an entire day before I think about that.

I found the house Mom again, who introduced herself as Trudy. She invited me to get some tea and then she started explaining how everything ran at the house.

Victor was in charge, bed was at 10:00.

"And I don't recommend being late for curfew. Why, Patricia got quite the yelling for doing that just last week!" Trudy added.

I stopped cold. "Wait… what's Patricia's last name?" I'd known a Patricia before, and not in a good way.

"Williamson, why?" She said, sounding concerned.

"Good!" I paused, relieved, then I realized that I had to explain myself.

"I knew a Patricia with the last name Kramer a few years back. We uh- weren't the best of friends.

She chuckled. "I'm sure there are lots of girls names Patricia. Anyways, just stay on our Patricia's good side, and you'll be alright."

"Good! And yes, I knew like 10 Patricia's in Colorado."

"Oh, I should have guessed you were American just by you voice." Trudy giggled.

I just giggled in return, lacking other words to say.

Just then, the door slammed open, and I saw an African American boy walk through the door and yell giddily, "I am back!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. If he's anything like this most of the time, he was a character for sure.

He came over to me, and Trudy introduced us, him smiling. After he grabbed a cookie, he ran to his room and slammed the door. I just giggled at the way he spun around as he ran.

Then, a tall blonde guy walked in, followed closely by a girl with black hair. A brunette boy walked in next to the blonde boy. The girl ran up the stairs without introducing herself, but the two guys stopped in the tracks when they saw me sitting in the kitchen. The looked at each other, grinned, and said to each other,

"New girl! Nice!" Then they ran past the kitchen and to their rooms, saying their names, Jerome and Fabian, in passing while I said mine.

Another girl with very straight, blonde hair walked in, and I immediately noticed her great sense of style, which I found relieving. Unlike the other girl, she came to say hi. She hugged Trudy first, and introduced herself to me. She also grabbed a cookie as a brunette, rather short girl came in. She just glanced at me, took a deep sigh, and said from a distance, as if by force,

"Hey. I'm Joy." And then she ran up the stairs, her name only bringing irony upon me.

There was a moment of silence, and Trudy suggested I go upstairs and talk to Amber, even though we were still waiting on one more girl and a guy to show up.

So, I went upstairs. Amber and I had a few minutes of awkward conversation, and then the door to our room knocked. I opened the door to see a girl with red and purple hair. Behind her was the girl with black, straight hair that had run past me earlier. Amber invited them in for a few minutes, and then there was another knock. At the door, we found a boy with blonde, spikey hair, named Eddie. Patricia got up to greet him, and he greeted her by calling her Yacker, then asked if she'd poured water on anyone yet. She just rolled her eyes. I had a feeling that there were a lot of inside jokes that I was going to have to learn. And I was going to have to figure out the relationships….. and the school. The next few days were going to be complicated.

But I couldn't wait.

**So, I apologize for not being on FF as much lately. I've been lacking inspiration here, and gaining it on FP. If you'd like to read any of my stories on FictionPress, just let me know, I'll give you my username! Thanks to everyone reading!**


End file.
